Kiryu vs. Mecha-Naruto
Kiryu vs. Mecha-Naruto is a What-If? episode of Death Battle, and the third episode of the second season of Shadow7615's Death Battles. It features Kiryu from the Godzilla film series, and Mecha-Naruto from both the video game and anime/manga series, Naruto Shippūden. Description Godzilla VS Naruto: Shippūden! These two were created in the spitting image of their powerful adversaries, but when compared to each other, will the original reign supreme over the homage? Interlude Boomstick: Ever since mankind had to fight the most powerful of foes, we've risen to the occasion with GIANT FIGHTING ROBOTS, and yes, there's still nothing greater than fighting robots! Wiz: Kiryu, the third MechaGodzilla. Boomstick: Mecha-Naruto, the first MechaJinchuriki, He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Kiryu Wiz: In 1954, the impossible happened, Godzilla had been killed! Boomstick: Wait, what? If Godzilla died, then how comes there's like dozens of him still rolling around? Wiz: Godzilla has existed in many unique eras, Showa, Heisei, Millennium and Legendary, and each of these eras had its own version of the fearsome Kaiju. Boomstick: So each of these eras also had some of the same bad guys, but they also had their own awesome giant robots! Out of all that I could choose, my favorite is Kiryu! Wiz: Built using the skeleton of the original Godzilla, Kiryu is the third MechaGodzilla to have been created, and was constructed to actually help defend Tokyo from Godzilla. Boomstick: Standing 60 meters tall and weighing in at 40,000 tons, Kiryu is taller than the original Godzilla and weighs a shit ton more! Wiz: *sighs* And unlike the two previous models, Kiryu is made some alloy that's probably stronger and lighter than Titanium, which actually makes it faster than you'd expect, with thrusters located on it's back, Kiryu can fly at least Mach 2.5. Boomstick: But that can be risky if you're not trained to pilot Kiryu since Godzilla is primarily what Kiryu was made to beat. Wiz: Kiryu is piloted by noted J.S.D.F. technician, Akane Yashiro, having experience with Godzilla in the past, she was chosen to pilot Kiryu on its very first mission. Boomstick: Buuutttt Akane bargained a little more than what she signed up for, on Kiryu's very first mission, it went berserk and let loose on Tokyo, failing to respond to Akane's instructions. Wiz: Despite this, however, Akane was a fearless pilot, and she even managed to climb inside of Kiryu to control him manually. Boomstick: Man, she has some guts to be able to do that, no wonder why they put her in charge. Wiz: Well, considering Kiryu is armed to the teeth with weapons, it's a bold risk Akane was willing to take. Boomstick: Now you figure out why I love Kiryu so much, inside his mouth are twin Type 90 Maser Cannons, Laser Cannons on each of his nifty arms, and he's also got Rocket Launchers on his shoulders! Man, I would so pilot Kiryu into battle! Wiz: Additionally, Kiryu can morph its hands into drills, plus a Hyper Maser-Cannon and lots of other cannon type weapons. Boomstick: Aside from a few wire-based abilities that let him latch onto his foes, he doesn't have too many close-range options, BUT THAT'S OK! Cause check out these Wrist-Mounted Blades! Wiz: Kiryu's Twin Wrist-Mounted blades are devastatingly effective, and can also conduct electricity, increasing its effectiveness against Godzilla's vulnerability to unnatural electrical discharges, but Kiryu's greatest weapon is his biggest risk in a fight, the Absolute Zero Cannon. It fires a ball of energy that flash-freezes its target to Absolute Zero, thereby causing it to disintegrate under the weight of its own mass at the molecular level Boomstick: Man, that sounds pretty overpowered. Wiz: But, that's as good as it gets, Forty percent of Kiryu's power is devoted to using this weapon, and if in a prolonged fight, the Absolute Zero Cannon might be the last attack Kiryu uses before he runs out of fuel supply, if he runs out of fuel, both Kiryu and Akane will be in danger. Boomstick: But despite the danger it's totally worth getting into Kiryu's pilot seat, cause Kiryu is not only a born winner but a damn good one at that, he's capable of holding off Godzilla on multiple occasions, beating him once, he's also killed SpaceGodzilla and Destoroyah by using the Absolute Zero Cannon! Wiz: Additionally, Super Kiryu not only gives him a boost in strength in speed but if he goes into his Godzilla state, he'll transcend his robotic nature, and becoming a living, sentient being. Boomstick: Plus he looks fucking awesome with those red eyes. Wiz: Of course Kiryu has his own fair share of weaknesses, he relies on a stable fuel supply to keep him in the fight, prolonged fights for 2 hours or more will eventually make his fuel supply run out, and of course, the Absolute Zero Cannon will drain that by Forty percent, almost losing half of his power in a single attack. Boomstick: But on the bright side, you can't go wrong with Kiryu, at all! Kiryu: Sayonara Yoshito... *Kiryu carries a subdued Godzilla into the ocean, the two sinking into the water* Mecha-Naruto Wiz: Well... What can be said about Mecha-Naruto for your first impression? Boomstick: FUCKING. AWESOME. Wiz: Mecha-Naruto was created by the infamous Legendary Sannin member, Orochimaru, why did Orochimaru construct a robot Naruto? Boomstick: Well, apparently he wanted to betray his former allies and capture the nine-tailed fox thing. Wiz: Built for combat, Mecha-Naruto might look like just a robot version of Naruto, but his abilities can surprise, since he's built exactly like Naruto, he has the ninja training, the hand-to-hand martial arts and even a number of Naruto's trademark jutsus, including the Rasengan, calling his version the Rocket Rasengan. Boomstick: Doesn't stop there, Like all badass robots, Mecha-Naruto can fly, launch his fists and use them like grappling hooks, and he can also shoot laser beams from his eyes! Wiz: He can also transform into a flight mode, allowing him greater control when in the air. Boomstick: Oh, he's a transformer too!? Mecha-Naruto can also shoot more lasers from his fingers, and he can even detach parts of himself in order to avoid devastating attacks, even his own head. Wiz: Mecha-Naruto is also equipped with various scanners, allowing him to analyze his foes, being able to differentiate his opponents from each other, as he was able to defeat a group of Naruto's Shadow Clones with relative ease. Boomstick: Mecha-Naruto also has the skills and training needed to fight some of the most powerful ninjas in the Leaf Village, defeating Neji Hyuga and Rock Lee, who are both experts in ninja martial arts. Wiz: Mecha-Naruto can also absorb the chakra of his foes, allowing his own strength to increase, he was particularly fond of Kurama's chakra within Naruto, and Mecha-Naruto specifically made it his Number One priority to get Naruto's chakra. Boomstick: Sure enough, he did, and with enough chakra, Mecha-Naruto was able to transform into my new favorite mecha, Mecha-Kurama! Wiz: The Mental Stone, an object of Mecha-Naruto's desire, with it, it carries Mecha-Naruto's memories, and when he reclaimed it, Mecha-Kurama would be unleashed, with the additional upgrade, Mecha-Kurama became stronger, more durable and near-immune to most Jutsu. Boomstick: Standing more than 25 meters tall, Mecha-Kurama is a fearsome and merciless mech of pure badassery, clearly taking a page from Kurama's book, Mecha-Kurama not only boasts the awesome lasers you'd expect from a Mech, but the eye lasers also carry over to Mecha-Kurama too. Wiz: Though while Mecha-Kurama is cut from the same cloth as Mecha-Naruto, Mecha-Kurama cannot fly as Mecha-Naruto can, despite this lack of aerial mobility, Mecha-Kurama can still pack a punch, he's got punches strong enough to form mini cyclones, slashes that leave a purple trail, and even a self-destruct device he can activate at will. Boomstick: Yeah, his ultimate attack, the Narutimate Blaster, is a massive beam of destruction, capable of destroying entire buildings in a village, Mecha-Naruto is skilled enough to best Taijutsu experts in battle, strong enough to lift up Mecha-Kurama when Orochimaru built him separately! Wiz: He's also fast enough to combat Neji's Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven, and all this is just while he's Mecha-Naruto. Boomstick: As Mecha-Kurama, he can very well destroy entire villages if he's unopposed, and of course, his lasers are insanely powerful, it's a wonder Mecha-Kurama's chakra doesn't deplete immediately. Wiz: Well, while the Chakra he claims is one of his greatest tools, it's also one of his greatest weaknesses, see, Mecha-Naruto is built to keep absorbing chakra, and if he runs out, he dies... Boomstick: Damn, that might sound like it could be a problem if Mecha-Kurama wasn't insanely strong for a Mech. Wiz: Whether he's Mecha-Naruto or Mecha-Kurama, he's a robotic twist on the World's most iconic Ninja, and shouldn't be underestimated. Mecha-Naruto: THE WORLD'S GREATEST, ULTRA, MULTI-PURPOSE MECHA, MECHA-NARUTO IS HERE! DEATH BATTLE! ---- Orochimaru’s Hideout Locked away in his own hideout, disconnected from the society that he resented, and whom he hated more than any other was the one man capable of being so devious in his schemes that it would mean no end to craze-driven experimentation, the former Sannin, Orochimaru, only he could be so bold in his grand scheme of destroying the Leaf Village, is the only way he knew how “Yes, very soon I shall have everything I need to destroy the Leaf Village, then I can further my experiments and research!”, Orochimaru was confident whatever he was working on was definitely going to get the job done, since all of his previous schemes had gone horribly wrong, even his old allies in the Akatsuki were becoming something of an irritant to Orochimaru, he could recall his defection so easily as he could remember his act of getting into the Akatsuki in the first place, and now Orochimaru was on the verge of being able to destroy both. “With this, I will finally be able to bring an end to them”, as Orochimaru spoke, he held a green gem in his hand, it had a spiked top, and a round flat bottom, it was called the Mental Stone, and Orochimaru had been experimenting with it for some time now, but it was the only thing he needed to make his next forward to his plan’s completion. Orochimaru held the Mental Stone in his hand before bringing it over to a table where an unfinished robotic humanoid laid lifeless and without a light in his eyes, or at least what looked like eyes, Orochimaru had built something that bore an awfully striking resemblance to a famed ninja from the Leaf Village, you could tell if you were looking at it, it had orange and black colored body, his hair, or at least what resembled hair, was blonde and spiky, much in the same vein as the ninja himself. Orochimaru, with the Mental Stone in hand, laid the stone on the table, Orochimaru subsequently continued construction of this new creation, in the hopes of awakening it’s true potential, locked deep within the Mental Stone, he opened a compartment in the mech’s chest, inside however, it was empty, like something had been missing, Orochimaru then picked up the Mental Stone and thrust it into the mech’s chest. Suddenly, The Mech began to show signs of life, his body began to spark with electricity, the numbers 7, 6, 1 and 0 glowed red on his forehead protector, and his eyes shone blue, the creation was starting to come to life, Orochimaru laughed victoriously, his creation had finally come to fruition! As Orochimaru embraced the success of his experiment, two ninjas were concealed within the shadows, they had been hiding the whole time, listening in on Orochimaru’s schemes, with the realization something was not only working, but actually in the works of becoming a threat, they quickly escaped the hideout, back out in broad daylight, they jumped into the trees, “Alert the JSDF, we’ve got a problem on our hands” one of the ninja’s spoke. As they fled the scene, the message had certainly reached their receiver. ---- Japanese Self Defence Force HQ Having received a transmission from deployed spies, one of the officers quickly contacted the Commander, saying it was an urgent matter, and it could very well be a threat to Japan, in only minutes, the Commander arrived in the central command room, where he quickly alerted those he sought an audience with. “A new threat is rising, and we need to dispatch the best available forces we have if we’re to stop this threat” as the Commander paced back and forth “We believe you and your expertise can bring us to victory, Akane”, Akane Yashiro, she had been serving the JDSF for some time now, she served as the pilot of the newest developed cybernetically enhanced mech, built around the skeleton of the original Godzilla, a legendary Kaiju believed to have died some time ago, the JSDF was able to extract his skeleton and use it to construct this new mecha. “Do we know anything about this threat?” Akane asked, feeling that she should become acquainted with the situation before leaving, “I’m afraid we don’t have much from our spies, but from what we’ve gathered, it’s another Mecha, and it can destroy villages if it’s unopposed, we believe we can match his Mecha with our own, and we believe you’ll get the job done.” Akane took this information carefully, her question wasn’t entirely answered, but she knew that she would go into this situation dark, she momentarily paused, “Alright, prepare Kiryu for deployment” Akane replied as she suited up for her mission ahead of her. ---- “Hidden Leaf Village Outskirts” Enough time had passed, and Mecha-Naruto was ready, Orochimaru had laid all the groundwork, equipped Mecha-Naruto the brim with his weapons, enabled all his functions, Mecha-Naruto was en route to the Hidden Leaf Village, where he would fulfill what “Professor” spoke of, in-flight mode, his trip was a little longer to get there, but he was making it on time, as he neared the Leaf Village, a massive THUD shook the earth around it, Mecha-Naruto stopped “SUDDEN EARTH TREMOR TRIGGERED, CAUSE UNKNOWN” as Mecha-Naruto observed his surroundings, but he didn’t detect any abnormalities, but again, another THUD took Mecha-Naruto by surprise, this time he pulled a 180, and as he turned around. (Cue Go Big or Go Extinct - Pacific Rim) He saw something massive, it eclipsed Mecha-Naruto in height and it was also armed to the teeth with weapons, its eyes glowed Yellow and as it stepped, another THUD shook the ground, “CAUSE OF EARTH TREMORS, IDENTIFIED, LARGE UNIDENTIFIED MECH SPOTTED, PREPARE TO BATTLE!” Mecha-Naruto was confident what was about to fight wouldn’t be a problem for him, analyzing his foe, Mecha-Naruto concluded what he was fighting was another Mecha, but it didn’t resemble any known Tailed Beast. Inside the cockpit, Akane was in command, the scanners just in front of her buzzed, and she looked over at what they had detected, the monitor displayed Mecha-Naruto, but Akane seemed unsure of what they had detected, but nonetheless, she took the situation very seriously, from the outside, Kiryu was ready, Mecha-Naruto fired a rocket from his finger, Kiryu batted the rocket away with its hand, “Alright, target identified!” Akane now knew this was her target, she primed Kiryu for battle, and both Mecha’s knew, a long fight lay ahead. Mecha-Naruto flew at Kiryu, launching out several beams and missiles at Kiryu, Akane's onboard devices quickly informed her of the incoming projectiles, Kiryu's thrusters on it's back quickly activated, giving Kiryu the speed needed to evade the lasers and cause the missiles to do a turn around, Mecha-Naruto quickly flies closer to Kiryu, this time, his two laser eyes struck Kiryu's chest, a few missiles also hit Kiryu, and those missiles from earlier finally came back around and hit Kiryu in the back. Akane observed the damage caused so far, "Damage minimal, continuing assault", Kiryu then aimed it's laser cannons and fired at Mecha-Naruto, quickly using his arms and legs as rockets, Mecha-Naruto flies high into the air, avoiding the laser cannons without too much difficulty, Kiryu then aims higher, the lasers becoming more vertical as Mecha-Naruto desperately pierced the clouds above them. "Oh, you're not getting away" Akane triggered Kiryu's thrusters to the maximum, taking off into the air at the fastest speed it could physically push itself, ascending at an unassuming speed, Mecha-Naruto looked down to see Kiryu not only catching him, but completely unprepared for that, Kiryu's skull bashed hard against his tiny opponent, which only sent Mecha-Naruto eve further into the air, Kiryu slowly returned to the ground, landing on it's two feet. Kiryu looked up, checking for its foe, unable to see through the clouds naturally, suddenly dozens of missiles pierce through the clouds, their numbers great enough to cause a stir in the pilot seat, "Taking evasive action", as Akane quickly ensured Kiryu evaded the ensuing sea of missiles incoming, successfully evading dozens of them, but a few manage to hit Kiryu head-on. Mecha-Naruto emerges from the clouds and starts charging purple sphere-shaped energy into his right hand, as the energy is formed, Mecha-Naruto jettison's his right hand, launching it at Kiryu, the launched hand, holding a fully charged Rocket Rasengan, hitting Kiryu just below the neck, the Rocket Rasengan emits a powerful shockwave, momentarily knocking Kiryu off-balance, Akane quickly takes the required actions needed to put Kiryu back on it's feet as Mecha-Naruto's hand returns back to him. Kiryu looks around for his opponent, small enough to evade him, Kiryu takes a few steps, but as Kiryu's foot was coming down, suddenly, as if paralyzed at that moment, he stopped before he could step, Mecha-Naruto was holding his foot up with his arms! "I'M GOING TO STOP YOU, YOU WON'T TAKE ANOTHER STEP!" as Mecha-Naruto held up the MechaGodzilla's foot. (Cue Encounter - Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII) However, the pressure which Mecha-Naruto was holding out was tremendous, if he didn't do something soon, he would cave in under the pressure, before Kiryu could finally regain mobility, Mecha-Naruto activates his thrusters in his legs, helping him push upward, with just enough strength, he pushed Kiryu's foot up, throwing him off balance, Kiryu tipped over, and fell onto it's side, a massive thud on the ground shortly followed. "HAHAHAHA! I HAVE WON, VICTORY IS MINE!" Mecha-Naruto boasted about his success, but before he can finish his gloating, Kiryu's thrusters activated once again, lifting itself off the ground and back onto its feet, Mecha-Naruto flew at Kiryu, hoping to land another attack, but before even hoping for one to come his way, Kiryu opens its mouth, within its maw laid Two Type 90 Maser Cannons, Kiryu fired them both, forcing Mecha-Naruto to evade them, Kiryu quickly activates its thrusters, charging forward and knocking Mecha-Naruto head-on, sending him into a mountain, his body making whatever he hit crumble to pieces. "Firing missiles!" Akane positioned Kiryu in direct alignment with the mountain, Kiryu then fired two rocket launchers from his shoulders, aiming directly for Mecha-Naruto's last known location, on the mountain, the missiles closed in on their target and exploded upon impact, from their perspective, it looked like Mecha-Naruto was finished, for good, but this was hardly the case. Mecha-Naruto flew out of the thick dust cloud that surrounded the blast radius of the missiles, and he flew straight for Kiryu, in response, Kiryu fired another two missiles, aiming for him, Mecha-Naruto didn't do any sharp turns, nor did he take any evasive action, instead he flew by the missiles, causing the two missiles to collide with each other with Mecha-Naruto flying ahead of the explosion, Akane, instead of firing more missiles, she tried something else. Kiryu then reached out its arms in an attempt to catch Mecha-Naruto with its bare hands, Mecha-Naruto was only a meter and a half tall, he was going to be a tiny target to catch, but Mecha-Naruto was confident on landing a solid strike on Kiryu, none the less, Mecha-Naruto took a risk, after evading a number of grab attempts by Kiryu, he finally lands on his arms. Mecha-Naruto quickly started firing lasers at where he landed, attempting to pierce Kiryu's arm off, but Kiryu quickly reached out and opened it to catch its foe, Mecha-Naruto quickly fired the lasers at Kiryu's palm, but to little avail... Kiryu grabbed Mecha-Naruto and held him firmly within his grasp, "Now I've got you!" As Akane confidently remarked. Kiryu began to tighten his grip over the tiny robot opposing him, Mecha-Naruto felt his joints beginning to compact, his power beginning to fade as the pressure continued to become more and more great, in an attack of desperation, Mecha-Naruto fired his two eye lasers, aiming at Kiryu's right eye, the lasers hit, shattering a fraction of Kiryu's eye, as if he was blinded from the attack, Mecha-Naruto was freed from Kiryu's grasp, as Kiryu recovered from the surprise attack, he rammed Mecha-Naruto once more, this time, acting more violent and instinctive, this time, Mecha-Naruto hit the ground, crumbling it around him as he crash-landed on it. "Minimal damage" as Akane assessed the situation, noting the damage Kiryu had sustained, but she couldn't prepare herself for what would come next, Mecha-Naruto's eyes glowed a crimson red, and he suddenly started ascending into the air. A large mechanical body had been called to Mecha-Naruto's location, the torso area of the body opened up, and it was perfectly sized for Mecha-Naruto to fit inside, as if he were magnetized into it, Mecha-Naruto encased himself inside the torso of the body, his arms attaching to black sockets that held his arms down by his side, a green light glowed as a wide bar closed him off from getting out, the torso section then closed itself, just after this, two forearms emerges from within the shoulder arms of the body, and then the head sprouted out of the chest, its appearance resembled that of a fox, but with primal eyes even redder than before, electricity surged throughout the body, and as it flexed, it emitted nine tails composed of pure fire! Enter Mecha-Kurama... "What in the world...?!" Akane looked on in shock and fear of what had become of the once unassuming Mecha-Naruto, this was something that was truly beyond her, but Kiryu had other thoughts, Mecha-Kurama roared, though it was mechanized, it sounded like a genuine battle roar, Akane took that as an invitation to continue the dance that had just spiraled into chaos, but there was more to be had. Kiryu suddenly roared back himself, and it wasn't just a normal roar, it was a roar that came from the very thing used to create him, the Godzilla within Kiryu had taken over... Kiryu's eyes turned to a crimson red much like Mecha-Kurama's before him, in the control room, Akane suddenly started hesitating, she had lost control of Kiryu, "Kiryu's not responding to the manual override, it's thinking for itself!" Freed from his controlled state, Kiryu lashed out in his new state, knocking aside any nearby scenery. Super Kiryu had taken control... In this one moment of calm before the storm, the two mechas looked each other in the eyes, knowing only violence, destruction, and an unstoppable battle would ensue... Part 2: Super Kiryu vs. Mecha-Kurama (Cue Red Sun - Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance) Mecha-Kurama roared and took the first attack, running at Kiryu and swings its arm at him in quick succession, Kiryu blocked the swings with the brunt of his might, biting his arm during one of his swings, firing the Garuda inside his mouth, Mecha-Kurama punches Kiryu in the arm, forcing him to release it from his grasp, Mecha-Kurama then spins around, throwing out his nine burning tails at Kiryu's face, Kiryu thrusts into the air, avoiding the tails to the best of his ability. Inside the cockpit, Akane strapped in and watched as all the actions she would do herself were happening on their own, the heat from Mecha-Kurama's tail were increasing the room temperature, but nonetheless, Akane watched on as the fight continued, Kiryu landed, and then fired 4 missiles at Mecha-Kurama, he responded by putting his arms together, forming an outward mini cyclone from his arms, which caused the missiles to explode, Kiryu then rushed into Mecha-Kurama and morphed his hand into a drill, going for several thrusting strikes at Mecha-Kurama, he evaded several of the attacks from Kiryu, then on one strike, Mecha-Kurama caught Kiryu's hand in his grasp. Mecha-Kurama roared and started to crush Kiryu's arm before he could reform it back to a hand, in response, Kiryu opened its mouth, and fired a Type 90 Maser Cannon, striking Mecha-Kurama on the head, instantly freeing him from Mecha-Kurama's grasp, Kiryu then spun around, swinging his own tail at his foe, it hits, knocking Mecha-Kurama onto the ground, the ground beneath them shook each time either of them stepped or took a tumble on the ground. Mecha-Kurama got back up and taunted Kiryu, "YOU FOOL, MY NORMAL MODE WAS STOPPING ME FROM SHOWING MY TRUE POWERS! BUT HERE, MATTERS ARE DIFFERENT!" Akane was horrified to discover Mecha-Kurama was capable of speech, much unlike anything she had ever seen before, "NOW THAT I CAN UNLEASH MY FULL POWER, YOU ARE JUST A MEASLY INSECT TO ME!" Akane was afraid, but she refused to surrender or flee from the situation, Kiryu taking this information as a threat, roared back at Mecha-Kurama, he laughed in response, "HAHAHAHA! YOU IDIOT! DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN STOP ME!?" as Mecha-Kurama clenched his fist. Kiryu roared more and viciously lashed out against Mecha-Kurama, biting him directly in the shoulder, Mecha-Kurama roared in pain, but aggressively bashed his arm against Kiryu's chest, knocking him off guard, before punching Kiryu in the back and knocking him forward several meters, "ARGH! WHAT A PEST!", Kiryu turned around and fired all the remaining missiles from his shoulders, launching them all at Mecha-Kurama, in retaliation to this, Mecha-Kurama slashed the missiles apart, leaving purple claw trails behind him as he slashed the missiles apart. Kiryu then latched out several wires at Mecha-Kurama, but he wasn't about to let such a simple attack hit him, Mecha-Kurama caught the wires with his hands, gripping them firmly, Mecha-Kurama pulled on the wires, attempting to reel Kiryu in, but as he felt the pull beginning to drag him over, Kiryu quickly activated his Wrist-Mounted Blade and slashed the wires in half, freeing him from Mecha-Kurama, Akane noticed that Kiryu's feel supply was approaching fifty percent and it would continue to decrease as the battle would go on. Mecha-Kurama then charged purple electricity, shortly after, he fired a purple beam of electricity, the Narutimate Blaster, it struck Kiryu right on the chest, the power of this attack was enough to push Kiryu off its feet and onto the ground, shaking the earth around them, "FOOL, I WILL DESTROY YOU WITH MY OWN HANDS!" Mecha-Kurama then ran over to Kiryu and prepared to step on his skull, once and for all. (Cue Uncontrollable - Xenoblade Chronicles X) Unable to control Kiryu, Akane was ready to accept her fate, but again, it was Kiryu in control, and he wasn't ready to die, using its thrusters, Kiryu flew forward, gliding on the ground, he grabbed Mecha-Kurama's foot and didn't let go, Mecha-Kurama also fell onto the ground, but was being pulled by Kiryu, refusing to let go, Kiryu flew into the air holding Mecha-Kurama in his grasp, "I WON'T BE DEFEATED ALONE, YOU WILL DISAPPEAR WITH ME!", Mecha-Kurama's eyes remained red, and a beeping sound was triggered, Kiryu didn't hesitate for a moment and triggered his thrusters to travel at Mach 5, he was travelling back down to the ground! On the way back down, Mecha-Kurama slashed Kiryu's face, but he didn't flinch for an instant, Kiryu instead held Mecha-Kurama's neck and made sure it would out in front of him so it would hit the ground force, Kiryu roared a vicious battle roar as they two crashed into the ground, a thick cloud surrounded the impact area, for a moment, it would look like Kiryu had given his life to destroy Mecha-Kurama, but as the clouds settled, Kiryu remained standing. "I think it's over." As Akame assessed the situation, she quickly noticed rubble was moving, and Mecha-Kurama stood up, "He survived that?!" ''Akane saw the now battle-damaged Mecha-Kurama stand up, the beeping coming from Mecha-Kurama was still continuing, ''"VERY SOON, IT'LL BE OVER!". By now, Kiryu was berserk, he wanted Mecha-Kurama dead, Kiryu then started charging blue energy on his chest, three smaller blue orbs were charging energy to one central point, "Kiryu's charging the Absolute Zero Cannon!" Akane quickly noticed the familiar process needed to charge that weapon. But instead of remaining still, Kiryu triggered his thrusters once more, flying straight at Mecha-Kurama, grabbing him and lifting him into the air once more, Mecha-Kurama bit Kiryu on the neck in an attempt to free him, but it was pointless, Kiryu continued charging, he flew low to the ground, pushing Mecha-Kurama into the ground, finally, Kiryu fired the Absolute Zero Cannon, the energy ball flew straight at Mecha-Kurama as he was attempting to stand back up. "IMPOSSIBL-" Before he could finish his sentence, the ice from the Absolute Zero Cannon begun freezing Mecha-Kurama as he last roars of desperation were cut short by the ice, as he was frozen, his weight was beginning to fall through, but before he could collapse, Kiryu walked up to the frozen Mecha-Kurama, Wrist-Mounted Blade extended and then sliced Mecha-Kurama in two from the torso down, Kiryu then retracted his blade as the two pieces of Mecha-Kurama disintegrated under their weight. Kiryu watched on as Akane breathed a sigh of relief, "Mission Complete". K.O.! Conclusion (Cue Kiryu's Theme - Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S.) Boomstick: THAT WAS EPIC, PLAY IT AGAIN! Wiz: Contrary to most people's belief, this fight is closer than you'd expect, at first, Kiryu colossally towers over Mecha-Naruto, and Mecha-Naruto was indeed fast enough to evade a number of Kiryu's arsenal, making a number of Kiryu's weapons pointless against a small target. Boomstick: But that also meant Mecha-Naruto's weapons had little effect on Kiryu, since he was such a big target, meaning while all of his hits would connect, none of them would actually have a great effect. Wiz: In fact, up until Mecha-Kurama, it was Kiryu's advantage, but it was never truly one-sided, Kiryu still had trouble trying to catch such a tiny target. Boomstick: You think Mecha-Kurama would be enough to bring down Kiryu, but nope! Wiz: Remember, Kiryu has defeated foes more fearsome than Mecha-Kurama, SpaceGodzilla and Destoroyah are both far more powerful and destructive Kaiju, and SpaceGodzilla was double Kiryu's height and despite being physically superior, Kiryu still won both those fights. Boomstick: At best, Mecha-Kurama could destroy a village, but has been stopped by people! Real living breathing people! Wiz: But Mecha-Kurama is still a powerful foe for Kiryu to fight, even being able to take him by surprise for a bit there, but Kiryu would be able to overcome him with enough time. Boomstick: And the Absolute Zero Cannon is seriously overpowered, even though it drains 40% of Kiryu's overall power. Wiz: Also, even if this fight had dragged out for long enough, the outcome would be the same, both Kiryu and Mecha-Naruto rely on a source of energy to keep going, except when Kiryu runs out, he'll just be inactive, Mecha-Naruto on the other hand will actually die if he runs out of chakra. Boomstick: Man, looks like Mecha-Kurama just needed to chill out and have a break! Wiz: The Winner is Kiryu. Trivia *This battle was inspired by Tigerzord VS Gundam Epyon, Cinder vs. Akuma and Godzilla vs. Evangelion Unit-01. Do you agree with the verdict of this awesome mech fight? Hell Yeah! Hell No! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with/that had a mysterious combatant Category:Shadow7615 Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:ImagoDesattrolante Category:Mecha/Colossal Duel Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:'Original vs Homage/Rip-Off' Themed Death Battles Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:Anime/Manga vs Movie theme DEATH BATTLES Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with cameo appearances Category:Godzilla vs Naruto themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles